video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and Friends - It's Great to be an Engine
|catalogue number = VC1706 |rating = |running time = 56 minutes }}Thomas and Friends - It's Great to be an Engine is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 18th October 2004. Episodes Thomas & Friends are back with over 55 minutes of non-stop new stories and fun on the beautiful Island of Sodor. Brand new to video/DVD, It's Great to be an Engine includes 7 exciting stories plus interactive sections such as 'Dot To Dot,' 'Henry Huffs Out Of The Station' and a new song to sing along to! Episodes on this video/DVD are: # Too Hot for Thomas - It's a hot Summer on Sodor and the ice-cream lady runs out of ice-cream. Thomas must collect all the ingredients for her to make lots more. He arrives at the seaside and is delighted to hear the children cheer! # Emily's Adventure - A storm sweeps across Sodor, blowing off the roof of Farmer McColl's barn. Emily goes to fetch new timber, but finds Elizabeth clearing a fallen water tower from the track and impatiently tells her to hurry up. Thomas suggests Emily tries asking nicely for a change, so reluctantly, but politely, she asks Elizabeth for help and is on her way. # You Can Do it, Toby! - Gordon huffs at Toby - telling him he is not a proper engine - so he feels sad. However, when Gordon and his express get stuck, Toby is sent to help. He pushes and pushes and helps Gordon up the hill. # Gordon Takes Charge - It's Winter and all the roads are blocked with snow. The Fat Controller asks Percy to help pull passengers and tells Gordon to show Percy what to do. Gordon is too busy showing off to Percy that he doesn't noticed the icy track and slips right through a station, headlong into a huge pile of snow! Gordon was embarrassed and the Fat Controller is cross! # Edward the Great - Spencer is taking the Duke and Duchess to their Summer house whilst Edward helps move their furniture. Edward puffs off, but is quickly passed by Spencer who teases him. When the Duke decides to stop to take photographs, Spencer falls asleep and Edwards puffs on past. Spencer wakes to see Edward about to cross the finish line first. # James Goes Too Far - James is given the important job of delivering coal to all the stations on Sodor. He is very excited, but decides he's to busy to wait at the water tower or to help Edward take his trucks to the quarry. James puffs harder and harder until his water tanks goes dry. Salty comes to the rescue and reminds James that no job is more important than helping another engine! # Percy and the Magic Carpet - It's a windy day and Percy is proud to be chosen to collect something important from the docks, but is disappointed it's merely a roll of carpet. Salty suggests the carpet might be "magic" and teaches Percy some magic words, but - oh no! - the carpets bands snap, it gets caught in a gust of wind and finally lands on the tracks - with Thomas heading straight towards it! Song * A World Around You Opening (Original 2004 release) (VHS) (Version 1) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Modern Disney video piracy warning by Andrew Lincoln * Day Out with Thomas trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * Thomas and Friends New Series intro * Welcome to the Island of Sodor! * Start of Too Hot for Thomas (2004) Closing (Original 2004 release) (VHS) (Version 1) * End of Percy and the Magic Carpet (2004) * Thomas and Friends New Series closing credits * Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD trailer with New Theme from 2004 * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2004 release) (VHS) (Version 2) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Day Out with Thomas trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * Thomas and Friends New Series intro * Welcome to the Island of Sodor! * Start of Too Hot for Thomas (2004) Closing (Original 2004 release) (VHS) (Version 2) * End of Percy and the Magic Carpet (2004) * Thomas and Friends New Series closing credits * Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD trailer with New Theme from 2004 * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Opening (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) (DVD) * Copyright Warning DVD * VCI DVD Logo (1999-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * DVD Main Menu Walkthrough * Thomas and Friends New Series intro * Welcome to the Island of Sodor! * Start of Too Hot for Thomas (2004) Closing (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) (DVD) * End of Percy and the Magic Carpet (2004) * Thomas and Friends New Series closing credits * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * Thomas & Friends VHS/DVD trailer with New Theme from 2004 * DVD Main Menu Walkthrough Gallery Thomas-and-friends-its-great-to-be-an-engine-15735l.jpg Video clips Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:HIT Entertainment Category:DVD Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Thomas and Friends: Series 8 episodes (2004) Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions Category:VHS Videos with Modern Disney Video Piracy Warning (announced by Andrew Lincoln)